


Body Slam

by 78bathsheba



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, PEENISS, Professional Wrestling - Freeform, Smut, everlark, katpee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/78bathsheba/pseuds/78bathsheba
Summary: Even from several yards away, she could make out the dark golden stubble peppering his chin and cheeks, the ocean-blue eyes, and toothpaste-commercial-white teeth.Peeta effing Mellark.Katniss felt her stomach drop along with her panties.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *rises from my HG fandom grave to finish writing the Everlark professional wrestling AU that literally nobody asked for*

“And toniiiiiiight’s opponent iiiiiiissss....”

 

“Woooo!” Gale hollered, getting to his feet and stomping wildly on the rickety wooden bleachers. Katniss rolled her eyes and stayed resolutely seated. Dork. She couldn’t believe she let him talk her into seeing an indie wrestling match at the local VA hall--on a Saturday night, no less, when she could have been home fletching arrows.

 

Katniss winced. Even she had to admit that sounded pretty lame.

 

...”the Faaaaaabuloooouuuusss Baaaaaaaaker Boooooooy!”

 

The Fabulous Baker Boy came strutting out, arms raised over his head as the crowd cheered, and she could just barely make him out through the forest of standing bodies: average height, shiny blond hair curling down past his chin, ridiculously broad shoulders ( _ I mean, really,  _ Katniss sneered internally,  _ he probably has to get shirts specially made to fit over them _ ) leading to an equally ridiculously broad chest, thickly muscled arms and legs, and an ass that wouldn’t quit. He wasn’t tanned bright orange, or freakishly cut like that jerk Cato the Decimator with his 6-pack abs and collection of popping veins. In fact, she could just make out the teeniest suggestion of love handles over his dark blue trunks--but he exuded a rugged, manly...largeness...that had her reeling, and Katniss swallowed hard as the image of her slim legs wrapped around his golden waist suddenly filled her head, the contrast of her dark skin against the pale expanse of his body somehow overwhelmingly erotic. 

 

Even though he wasn’t one of the biggest guys, he was larger than life somehow, more solid, more real. Like he was a human brick house. Like he could pick her and toss her over his shoulder. Or pick her up and pin her against a wall and have his way with her. You know, whatever.

 

Maybe indie wrestling wasn’t so bad after all. 

 

He paced around the ring, gesturing for the crowd to settle down, which only increased the decibel level. The audience--Katniss noticed for no reason whatsoever that it seemed to be predominantly female, unusual for these sort of shows--eventually started to sit down, and she finally got a good look at his face. Even from several yards away, she could make out the dark golden stubble peppering his chin and cheeks, the ocean-blue eyes, and toothpaste-commercial-white teeth.

 

Wait a minute. Her eyes narrowed as he started talking into the mic, doing the usual spiel about good versus evil; truth, justice, and the American way; blah blah blah.  _ Wait a minute. _ No way. It really was him.

 

Peeta fucking Mellark.

 

Her jaw actually dropped open, and of course he picked that exact moment to look in her direction, their eyes meeting across the crowded room. Ever the showman, he faltered for just a split second before regaining his composure, and throwing her a wink as he continued his speech. Katniss felt her stomach drop along with her panties and--she swears--he grinned right at her like knew exactly what kind of effect he’d just had on her.

 

Well,  _ shit _ .

 

:::

 

“Oh man, this is gonna be so good!”

 

Gale squealed, sounding not unlike Prim talking about her latest schoolyard crush. He dropped down next to Katniss, chattering excitedly, as if she cared. 

 

“The Baker’s only been on the circuit for a couple of months, but man, he is tearing shit up! The last match he had with Cato lasted for, like, an hour, and they were both exhausted, and the chicks in the audience were crying because Cato had him in a submission hold for so long that they thought he’d actually passed out, and MAN, there was no way he was winning--”

 

“Wait, I thought this was fake?” Katniss interrupted.

  
Gale stared at her coldly before gathering his dignity. “It’s  _ scripted _ , Catnip. That doesn’t mean these guys aren’t really wrestling.” Katniss snorted. “ANYWAY, so there was NO WAY the Baker was winning, right?, and the ref was up to a two-count when ALL OF A SUDDEN he does this thing with his leg and flips Cato over and pins him but the ref wasn’t looking and Cato almost got out from under him but then the ref finally turned around and started to count and OH MAN he won but it was so close.” He inhaled, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. “So now it’s a grudge match. Oh man, this is gonna be good!”


	2. Chapter 2

As much as Katniss hated to admit it, the match actually was really good. Although he absolutely looked the part of a typical professional wrestler--long blonde hair, 6-foot-plus, heavily muscled--Cato’s movements were wooden and stiff, like he was constantly thinking of what to do next, and he never quite connected with the crowd. Peeta, on the other hand, was magnetic and charismatic; he had the crowd eating from the palm of his hand. When Cato hit him or cheated (“That ref is fucking BLIND!” Gale screamed in anguish as Cato got in an illegal blow), the crowd booed. When he leapt off the top ropes, they cheered hysterically. 

As for Katniss: she couldn’t keep her eyes off Peeta. He was glistening with sweat, and she  _ honestly _ wanted to lick his face and chest, because this was her life now. Of all the VA halls in all the world, the unattainably hot blonde neighbor who had been the star of her spank bank for months now had to be in this one. She’d known of Peeta much of her life, though they were always in the periphery--at best--of each other’s social circles. His family owned a fancy bakery and he mostly hung out with the rich kids in high school when he wasn’t volunteering at the animal shelter or the old folks home. Katniss didn’t usually hang out much at all, and preferred to work on her archery when she wasn’t at one of her of myriad after-school jobs. Then they’d graduated, and disappeared completely from each other’s lives, until several months ago when Peeta came back to run the bakery after his dad’s stroke. Like half the town, Katniss had always nursed a mild crush on Peeta, but the way he’d filled out since high school had thrown it into overdrive.

Finally, after twenty of the simultaneously shortest and longest minutes of her life, Cato hopped out of the ring and pulled a metal folding chair from underneath. While the referee was “distracted” by Cato’s “manager”--a very attractive woman named Glimmer whose management style seemed to be made up mostly of giggling--Cato got back into the ring and hit Peeta across the back with the chair. The crowd gasped as Peeta dropped to the ground unmoving, and Katniss was on the literal edge of her seat, trying to get a better view of the ring. And Peeta. 

The referee finally turned around just in time to see Cato flop on top of Peeta, loosely pinning his prone form. He immediately dropped down and started counting, and the crowd grew positively apoplectic. 

“What the actual fuck?!” Gale roared next to her as the ref reached the three-count. The crowd had absolutely lost it’s shit as Cato took a victory lap around the ring. Meanwhile, Peeta stayed down, sprawled on the floor with his golden hair covering his face.

“Gale!” Katniss hissed. “Is he...is he ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, he’s fine.” Gale said dismissively. “They plan this stuff out in advance, and they know how to take a hit. He’ll be fine.”

Right on cue, Peeta roused himself. Cato started monologuing, mocking him as he stumbled out of the ring. In the uproar, only Katniss with her sharp archer’s eyes noticed Peeta surreptitiously wiping a thin stream of blood from his forehead.

The rest of the show was a blur, as one beefy dude after another threw each other around the ring. When it was finally over, Gale excused himself to chat with some of his buddies from the plant, and Katniss wandered around in search of the bathroom. She ended up in what sort of looked like a locker room area--maybe? it was tiled?--but couldn’t find the actual restrooms. Turning another corner, she ran smack into a wall. Or at least she thought so until the wall wrapped thick arms around her waist to steady her.

“Oof!” Katniss said.

“Katniss?” the wall answered.

  
_ Oh nooooooo _ , she thought in panic as she took in the miles of warm, bare skin surrounding her, and found herself inches from those long-lashed blue eyes.  _ Peeta  fucking Mellark. _

**Author's Note:**

> These are heady times, my friend: Suzanne Collins is coming out of her well to shame mankind with a Hunger Games prequel, I'm posting fics I started literally six years ago lmao....
> 
> I'm 78bathsheba on tumblr as well if you want to come hang out. I'm mostly crying over Captain America these days, but am always down to scream about HG and Everlark.


End file.
